


Happy Labor Day

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Bomb, Bathing/Washing, Canada, High Zayn, Labor Day, M/M, Marijuana, On the Road Again Tour, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam may like high Zayn more than drunk Zayn....a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Labor Day

**Author's Note:**

> OMG could it be that this will be posted on the actual holiday? It's a Halloween miracle. Enjoy.

            “Louis what is that?” Zayn asked climbing onto Bus 1.

            “What does it look like?” Louis asked handing Zayn the plastic bag with green stuff in it.

            “I would say its weed but I know it can’t be since we both remember what happened last time we smoked on tour.” Zayn handed the bag back to Louis who dished some out to roll a blunt. “Is weed even legal here?”

            “Actually I’m not sure. I couldn’t find a solid answer on my phone. Either way we’re staying here so there shouldn’t be a problem.”

            “Famous last words.” 

            “Well you’re not even in the band anymore so why do you care?” They blinked at each other before Louis looked away. “I’m sorry…I didn’t….I didn’t mean it like that.”

            “No no your right.”

            “No I’m not. You’ll always be a part of this band. I’m sorry….I’m just stressed.” Louis went back to rolling, turning away from Zayn.

            “So you want to smoke to calm yourself?” Zayn asked after a few moments, taking a seat next to the older boy.

            “Yeah I guess….is that bad?”

            Zayn plucked the freshly rolled blunt from Louis’ hand. “The only bad thing, would be not sharing we me.”

            Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

 

            “Oh my god I am stuffed,” Harry said stepping out of the elevator.

            “Nothing like a good workout to work up an appetite,” Liam said stretching his arms.

            “Yeah Mark really kicked our ass.” Harry then smelled himself. “We smell like shit.”

            “Yup, I don’t know about you but I’m gonna shower the minute I get to my room.”

            “I think I’ll take a bath. I just got some new bath bombs.”

            Liam chuckled at that as he let himself into his and Zayn’s room. Taking off his jacket he headed to straight to the bedroom. He was surprised to see Zayn sitting there on the bed. Naked. 

            “Um hey babe,” Liam said dropping his phone and key card on the nightstand. “How was hanging out with Louis?”

            “Great,” Zayn said smiling and striking a sexy pose. “How was working out with Harry?”

            “Great but I smell like shit so I’m gonna shower.”

            “Mind if I join you?”

            “Um…no.”

            Zayn got up and followed Liam into the bathroom. Moving past him he turned the water on before turning to the older boy. Kissing him once he began to pull Liam’s shirt up and pull down his pants and boxers. Once the boy was naked Zayn latched onto him, biting his neck and squeezing his ass.

            “Hey babe I stink,” Liam protested though he didn’t move away much.

            “I don’t care I missed you.”

            “I was gone like three hours.” Liam then grabbed Zayn’s chin so that they were face to face. “Are you high?”

            Zayn nodded then giggled. “Louis wanted to relax so we relaxed.”

            “Is weed even legal here?”

            “Who knows, come on I’ll wash your back.” Hoping that this didn’t turn out like last time Zayn and Louis smoked, Liam followed his boyfriend into the shower.  

            It was the sexiest shower Liam had ever been a part of. First Zayn washed his hair, massaging his head just right. Then he lathered up a flannel and washed his chest and back, paying special attention to his underarms and hands. All the while kissing and nipping at Liam’s neck and ears to the point that by the time he moved to Liam’s lower half the boy was sporting a massive hard on. Kneeling down Zayn completely ignored Liam’s cock to wash his thighs and legs. Leaving bites in the tinder skin. He then washed Liam’s feet, cracking his toes and massaging his insoles. Zayn then came up and got behind Liam, gently washing his ass and sac, while biting at Liam’s shoulders. He then gently cleaned Liam’s cock, suddenly dropping the flannel and getting a hand around him. Liam let out the loudest moan and fell back onto the boy.

            “Like that baby,” Zayn cooed stroking faster. “Like how well I cleaned you?”

            “Yeah…yeah Zayn, fuck.”

            “What do you want babe? I could get you off here or I could fuck you into the mattress in the bedroom. Whatever you want.”

            “Fuck….fuck me.”     

            “As you wish.”           

            Zayn made sure Liam was fully rinsed off before shutting off the water and grabbing the towels. He then led Liam to the bedroom where he began drying him off, once again ignoring Liam’s cock.

            “So what made you and Louis decide to smoke?” Liam asked as Zayn dried his hair.

            “Louis said it was West Indian Day in America. I thought that was a bit of an insensitive way to spend the holiday but he told me no one would mind.”

            “I thought it was Labor Day in America.”

            “That too.”

            Liam chuckled and Zayn continued to focus on drying him. Once he was done Zayn toweled off quickly before returning to the room.

            “I want you to do something for me.” Zayn said slowing climbing onto the bed.

            “Anything.”

            “I want you to touch yourself slowly.”

            Zayn propped Liam against some pillows and spread his legs. Liam slowly began to stroke himself as Zayn grabbed the lube. Adding a generous amount to his fingers Zayn gently inserted one into Liam, causing the boy to moan. They had fucked the night before so Liam was still a bit loose but Zayn took his time stretching before adding another finger.

            “Come on babe, please,” Liam whined speeding up his hand. Zayn slowed him with his free hand kissed his boyfriend. Zayn continued to kiss him as he gently scissored his fingers, expertly finding Liam’s prostate. “Oh….oh fuck…Zayn.”

            “Easy baby, all in good time.” Zayn continued his leisurely stretching and kissing and made sure Liam kept his hand at the same pace. Once Liam began to thrust back onto his fingers Zayn added a third.

            “Oh….yes…Zayn please.”

            “What do you want baby?”

            “I want your cock.”

            “Not yet darling.”

            Suddenly Zayn pulled back and removed his fingers, getting off the bed completely. Liam whined but kept his slow stroking as Zayn went into the bathroom. He quickly returned with their new toy, freshly cleaned. While Zayn had had plenty of orgasms with the thing they had yet to use it on Liam. Now seemed as good a time as any. Climbing back on the bed Zayn took a moment to admire his boy. Spread out and flushed just for him. His huge cock hard against his stomach. The swollen head disappearing into his hand. Zayn suddenly got the inspiration to draw. He wanted to capture Liam like this forever.

            “You are so fucking beautiful,” Zayn said softly before leaning forward and capturing Liam’s lips while taking over stimulating his cock. Zayn’s tongue attacked Liam’s mouth while his hand set a fast pace.

            “Oh…Zayn I’m gonna….Zayn I’m…”

            But Zayn stopped and pulled away much to Liam’s dismay. Instead Zayn sat on his legs and lubed up the toy. Indicating to Liam that he should continue stroking Zayn turned on the toy and pressed it gently against Liam’s hole, causing the boy to let out a small moan. Repositioning him a bit Zayn let the toy slowly breech Liam, letting it rest lightly against the boy’s prostate. Once the toy was in place Zayn sat back to watch his love.

            “Oh…fuck Zayn….please…shit,” Liam begged twisting and bucking, trying to get the toy deeper. It was just enough stimulation to get him close but not to make him cum. And Zayn just watching was turning him on even more. Liam wouldn’t consider himself an exhibitionist but there was something about being spread out and in the throngs of ecstasy in front of his man that got him going.

            “Don’t speed up babe,” Zayn commanded fixing Liam’s pace. “Just like that. You look so good.”

            “Oh please Zayn…I wanna….I wanna cum.”

            “How do you wanna cum babe?”

            “Oh your….fuck on your cock.”

            “Sure you don’t want to cum on this?” Zayn turned up the vibrator and put it right against Liam’s prostate causing the boy the nearly scream. Zayn then began thrusting the toy faster, fucking Liam nice and deep.

            “No…no I want….I want your cock.” And Liam did. He really wanted Zayn to fuck him right now within an inch of his life. But he was so close, just a little more and he would be over the edge. Everything felt so good, he was so turned on. And Zayn sitting there, looking like he wanted to devour him, did not help. Thankfully when he made his request Zayn turned off the vibrator and removed it. Giving Liam a small break before Zayn was breeching him and silencing his moan with a kiss.

            Pulling his legs around his waist Zayn set a harsh pace, making Liam bounce on the mattress, and the headboard to hit the wall repeatedly. Under normal circumstances Liam would tell Zayn to calm down. That he didn’t want other people to know what they were doing, but he was too far gone to care. The love of his life was fucking him within an inch of his life and he was so close to bursting nothing else in the world mattered.

            “I….I love you…Zayn,” Liam moaned clinging to the boy above him.

            “Fuck I love you to Liam…..so fucking much….you feel so good.”

            “Fuck I’m gonna…..please Zayn let me….”

            “Yeah cum for me baby……you did so well I wanna see you cum all over yourself.”

            “I want you to…..I want you to cum in me.”

            “Are you sure baby?” They hadn’t done that yet. Liam preferred to be cum on. If Zayn was being completely honest and selfish with himself he would say that he wanted to cum inside Liam but he didn’t blame the boy for not being comfortable with it.

            “Yeah I’m sure…please….please baby…fuck.”

            “Okay babe I will, but cum for me first. Are you gonna cum for me? Just like this?”

            “Yea….yeah…..yeah yeah yeah yeah oh….fuck…Zayn!”

            Suddenly Liam exploded tensing and screaming Zayn’s name as he came all over himself. He came so hard some of it reached his chin. Smiling and kissing Liam Zayn quickened his pace, finding his own release fast. The sensation of being filled with hot cum made Liam moan again, holding Zayn close until he was done.

            Liam was completely wrung out and collapsed onto the bed, Zayn following. After a few moments to catch their breath Zayn went and got a flannel to clean them up. He also gently cleaned Liam’s hole, trying to get as much cum as possible. When he was done he returned the flannel and got back into bed, pulling Liam close.

            “Was that okay?” he asked after a few minutes.

            “What do you mean?” Liam asked sleepily. He was well fucked and sated, ready to doze off.

            “The cumming in you and teasing you.”

            “You always tease me and cumming in me felt amazing. I don’t know why we haven’t done that sooner.”

            “Isn’t it uncomfortable? Maybe you should shower or something.”

            “I will after a quick nap.”

            “Aw is my baby tired?”

            “Exhausted. My boyfriend wore me out.”

            “How rude of him.”

            “It’s alright, I like when he does it.”

            “Okay nap and then a bath. Louis gave me this bath bomb to try.” Liam couldn’t help but snort at that. “What’s so funny?”

            “Harry mentioned he got some bath bombs. This should be interesting.”

            “It should be.” Zayn then leaned over to pepper Liam’s face with kisses before settling again. “Happy Labor day Liam.”

            Liam chucked but answered. “Happy Labor Day Zayn.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and all the support with this series. Only 4 more installments left.


End file.
